Wonderful Weekend
by finalfetishes44
Summary: Warning: Sexually explicit content. James and his teacher, Rebecca Royal, decide to meet at her apartment for a nice weekend of relieving stress and keeping James sane.
1. Chapter 1

**Ms. Royal**

On Friday after school, I walked into Ms. Royal's room and saw her sitting at her desk, perfectly normal. She noticed me with a puzzled look on her face. I closed the door to her room and walked over to her desk. My penis continued to throb as I approached her, but luckily my laptop case was hiding the erection my erection from sight.

"Yes, James," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Royal," I started. "I feel like I can ask you this because you are the sexual education teacher. My hormones have been making me go crazy lately. I can't help but get erections in the middle of class or…"

"What, James? It's okay to talk to me about this."

"I can't help but stare," I said, breathing heavily.

"Stare at what?"

"You," I said.

"James," she started. "It is okay to be sexually attracted to a woman. It is okay even if that woman is your teacher. Move your laptop case."

My eyes went wide as she said those words. It was one thing to ask a teacher you wanted to have sex with what to do, but now that same teacher already knew what you wanted to ask. I took off my laptop case and set it against her desk. My bulge was clearly noticeable. I looked at her and it began throbbing, which made the whole bulge get larger and smaller like a heartbeat. She looked down and sighed.

"An erection is okay to have," she said. "What do you need to know?"

"So what do I do?" I asked. "I don't want to feel like this for a woman that I will never get the chance to have sex with."

"I have never seen someone so focused on having sex," she said. "I needed you to be open, so I lied. I don't think it would be healthy for you mentally if I just sent you out now. Come with me and cover that bulge. You drive yourself home, right? No carpool or anything later tonight?"

"I am doing nothing tonight and my parents are visiting my brother at college until Sunday night."

"Good. Go to your car and follow me home. I drive a silver Toyota."

20 minutes later…

I parked my car at the base of a set of apartments. Ms. Royal got out of her car and began walking towards the stairs that went to the second and third floors of the apartment. I followed her and we began walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but glance up her pencil skirt at her thighs. I could see all the way up to where her thigh-high pantyhose ended. I still had a massive erection, but I didn't care about hiding it anymore. She knew I wanted to have sex with her, and I got the idea that she needed me in private to discuss just that topic.

We went all the way up to the third floor and to apartment four. She pulled out her keys and opened the door into a relatively large three room apartment. The door opened right into the kitchen which had a counter with a few chairs that must serve as an eating surface. A small fridge was tucked in the corner next to the stove. She set her bag down on the counter, kicked off her shoes, and walked into the living room that consisted of a couch that looked like it pulled out and a television on a table with stacks of movies underneath. She turned around and faced me.

"James," she said. "I think it might be good if you spent the weekend with me. Your attraction is not normal, and if I were to tell you to go away, it could traumatize you into depression or force you to do something along the lines of rape me. So here's my proposition, you stay here in my apartment until dinner time on Sunday and do whatever you want with me, but when this weekend is over, you and I never speak of this again and you lose all of your feelings for me. Is that a deal?"

"I don't know what to say," I said. "I would love that, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Like I said, you could lose it if I don't do this. Not to mention I could use a weekend of sex. And one more thing, call me Rebecca."

"Rebecca," I said. "I would love to have sex with you this weekend."

She smiled and said, "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's take a shower."

I walked towards her and she moved to kiss me. We kissed. The kissing progressed from a light to romantic. Then evolved into elaborate tongue kissing, and eventually we were thrusting our tongues in and out of each others' mouths. I unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor as she undid my belt. I undid the button on my pants and undid the zipper and it fell to the floor. My erection was slightly poking out of the front hole of my boxers. She went with her hand to give me a hand job, but I stopped her and got her to take off her shirt first. As she took off her shirt, I began kissing and sucking on the top of her breasts. She flexed back to take her shirt of and her tit pressed into my face. I kissed her again and stepped back.

"Will you give me a blow job, Rebecca?" I asked and began to lower my boxers.

"James," she started. "I don't like the idea of a penis in my mouth. I think it's nasty."

"Just try it," I said. "If you don't like it, you can stop and wash your mouth out."

I let my boxers drop and my erection came into full sight in front of her. I stepped forward and she got onto her knees. I reached down and touched her head and inched it forward. The head of my penis prodded at her closed lips until the finally opened. As it slipped in, the warmth from her body and pressure from her tongue flooded over it sending all kinds of sensations running through my body. I pressed further in and my entire penis felt the pleasure. As her tongue touched my scrotum, I started to let her head come back. All of the sensations came back but in reverse, but when my erection was free from her mouth she looked up at me.

"I don't care for this," she said.

"That's okay," I lied. "Why don't you wash your mouth out real quick and I'll start the water in the shower."

She and I walked through her bedroom and into her full bath. I turned on the water on in her shower and she walked over to the sink and began to brush her teeth. I walked up behind her and pressed up against her and grabbed around her stomach. My dick was pressing up against her panties with small amounts of sperm trailing out and soaking into the panties. She looked at me through the mirror and half-smiled while brushing. I reached around and up her back to where her bra came together. I undid the clasp and it opened up. I lowered her left strap down since she was holding the tooth brush in her right hand. As that end came off, she switched the tooth brush to her other hand and shook off the other bra strap. I couldn't see her breasts because they were out of sight of the mirror, so I rubbed down her body to where her panties were. I grabbed the ends of the panties and pulled them down her legs. She kicked them off as I stood staring.

"Your ass is perfect, Rebecca," I said in awe.

She hummed as she brushed her teeth and then spat out the toothpaste. She bent over and began rinsing her mouth out from the faucet. I moved forward and began fingering her vagina. It was wet. The vaginal fluids started going down my arm and dripping slowly off of my elbow. Her pussy was warm as well as tight. I stuck a finger in as far as I could and she moaned softly. Her back arched as I repeated the move with two fingers. I moved in and out progressively faster, and her body began to shake. Her pussy was getting increasingly more wet and finally she had an orgasm. Liquids sprayed lightly onto my leg and she shook violently.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?" I asked and removed my hand.

"That," she started, still shaking. "That was fucking great, but it hurt at the same time. I've never had an orgasm before."

"That orgasm came pretty quickly."

"I'm kind of new at this. I'm pretty sure you just took my virginity," she said and looked down at her pussy. "I never knew it felt like that or I'd do it more often."

"Do you want to stop for now?" I asked even though I didn't want to.

"Get in the fucking shower," she said and stood up. "And don't ask me that again. This weekend is for me to become like a sex slave to you. But give me the option and I may say thank you let's stop."

She walked up to me and grabbed my ass. I spanked her and she hopped into the shower. The water came down on her tits and I wanted to freeze the moment and stay there forever. The water streamed off her long brown hair, down her cheeks, over her breasts, around her pointed nipples, and dripped off the peak of her breasts. I knew just then, that this truly was going to be, one hell of a weekend.

"What are you waiting for?" Rebecca asked.

I smiled and climbed in after her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning…**

I woke up with my dick pressing against Rebecca's thighs. I glanced down at her and realized she was still sleeping. I reached around and felt around her breasts. I moved her hair aside from her neck and kissed her neck. I got up and looked around. I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Panties were stacked along the inside of the drawer as well as garters and thigh high lingerie. I felt like a pervert, but I knew this was probably alright because I was already fucking my teacher. I reached in and felt the smooth silk of one of the panties. I pressed down and felt something hard. I searched through the folds of the panties and found a vibrator. It was pink and smooth. I placed it back where I found it and walked into the television room and sat down on the couch.

_She must be lonely,_ I thought to myself. _Being a teacher, around all of these young and horny boys must make it hard to stay in a relationship. Maybe she had fantasies about having sex with students, or she was conflicted in the idea of never being able to find a relationship. I guess that is why she was so willing to have sex with me for the weekend._

I got up and walked over to my back pack and pulled out my normal after school snack. The granola bar was surprisingly filling, and I stuck the trash into the bin under the sink. I stepped back and realized I was still naked. I thought about searching for some clothes, but I didn't think it would be necessary because we were alone. I walked back into the bedroom and Rebecca was still sleeping. I looked around and decided to try and go back to bed. I climbed in under the covers and rubbed up next to Rebecca. She sighed, and I began to get an erection which pressed up in between her thighs.

A minute or so later, Rebecca woke up and turned around. She smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed back and we laid there for a few minutes just kissing. She rolled over on top of me and rested her head on my chest. My erection was pressing on her stomach.

"Last night was excellent," she said. "For a high school student, you sure are good at having sex."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "You're not too bad at it yourself. That or we are both terrible, but we don't care because last night felt great."

She smiled and scooted forward. She moved back and my penis slid into her. She gasped and slid back until she hit the base of my erection.

"Much better," she said, slightly shaking. "I was getting horny and I needed that. Do you want to have breakfast and then watch some movies?"

"I'm not hungry but I would love to watch some movies," I said. "I ate a granola bar that I had in my back pack when I got up a little while ago."

"Ok," she said. "I'm not hungry, anyway. I just wanted to make sure you were settled and taken care of before we continue."

I sat up but she stayed on my boner. I smiled and got up, lifting her so that she could stay. I walked over towards the television, but she stopped me.

"Go through that drawer," she said, pointing towards a nightstand on her side of the bed.

I walked over and opened the drawer. There were four porn DVD's, two magazines, and another dildo. I grabbed the movies and began closing the drawer. She grabbed the dildo and magazines right before I finished closing the drawer.

"Ms. Royals," I said, sarcastically. "You're a naughty girl. Taking advantage of a hormonal teen as well as grabbing a dildo, do you want to grab that vibrator too?"

"Yes," she said and kissed me. "I want to copy these tapes and I was thinking that you can help me."

"The women in these tapes give blowjobs," I said. "And swallow cum, and take it in the ass. Are you sure you want to do this."

"Shut up and fuck me," she said and kissed me.

I carried her into the television room and set her down on the pull-out couch.

"Put this one in," she said and started to rub her pussy.

The video was entitled _Ultimate Babysitter_. I flipped it over and there was a picture of a girl getting skull fucked. I looked at Rebecca and smiled.

To be continued…


End file.
